thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Block Estate
'''The Block Estate '''is where the Blocks and the Lyonses live. The estate is owned by Massie Block's parents, Kendra and William Block. Known rooms are Massie's parents room, Massie's room, the living room, the kitchen, a couple of bathrooms, and a dining room. The house has a tennis court, a spa, an outdoor pool, and more than three cabanas. The guesthouse is where Claire Lyons and her family live. The guesthouse has had a renovation in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers. Also a barn is known to be by the house where Massie had GLU headquarters until the barn became a gym/spa for her mom and dad. The barn was originally made for Massie's horse, Brownie, but Brownie was moved to Galwaugh Farms. The Kitchen This is where live-in house keeper, Inez, makes food. It's also where Kendra takes Massie when she's in trouble. GLU Headquarters *Old horse barn *Mirrored walls cover the mural TPC painted to humiliate Alicia *Juice bar *Closet *Sub-Zero fridge *Free weights *Yoga balls and matts *Four cardio machines with TVs hanging above them *Two mocha colored leather club chairs and a matching love seat *Zebra print ottoman *Sand colored marble coffee table *Marble fireplace underneath a stone sundial *White sheepskin rug *Couch where the PC gossips Massie often holds her weekly Friday night sleepovers in the headquarters. Massie's Room Massie's room is described by her friends as the "iPad" because it is decorated all in iPod white. Massie got inspiration from a hotel she went to, where the room was all white and the only pop of color was green apples sitting in a white bowl. Massie's room has a whire chaise next to a bay window, where she often sits to stroke Bean and overlook the estate. She has a sleigh bed, with a matching Bean-sized one below it. A crystal Tiffany vase sits with white tulips. Other parts of Massie's room include her white sheepskin rug over a dark wood floor, a TV, a white intercom, and sheer white curtains. The only part of Massie's room with color is her purple comforter that insipired Massie when she read a British gossip magizine article that purple is the "color of royalty". Previous themes were pink and a nautical navy-and-white Tommy Hilfiger showroom. In "Invasion of the Boy Snatchers", Massie's mom, Kendra, asked Inez to "remove all things covered in dog" which included changing Massie's bed covers and sheets to white. Massie got her stuff back when the guesthouse was finished. Massie gets a new mannequin every year for her birthday, so she can "try something on" without getting her hair messy. She calls them "Massie-quins". There is a desk with her iMac with a corkboard filled with pictures of The Pretty Committee. There are shelves filled with trophies and blue ribbons from competitions that she won with Brownie. Claire Lyons' Room Claire's room is located in the guest house. The first room was filled with old furniture from "Gammy" Block, complete with a heavy teal landline phone. Kendra and Judi renovated it later to include Claire's bright striped comforter, a collection of old Simpsons T-shirts turned into pillows, and a desk with a corkboard full of pictures, all paid for by the Blocks. Category:Locations